Bajo el muérdago
by HBPB-MMM
Summary: La guerra mágica dejó profundas secuelas que nunca podrán olvidarse. Sin embargo, el amor tampoco se olvida. Y eso, Harry y Ginny, lo saben muy bien. Porque, donde algo hubo, cenizas quedan.


Una ténue luz alumbraba la madriguera de la familia de los Weasley. Hoy era un día muy especial para la família Weasley. Nochebuena. El único día en que podían pasar la noche todos juntos, sin que faltara ni uno. Aunque sí que faltaba alguien. Hacía ya 6 meses desde la muerte de Fred, y la familia Weasley todavía intentaba recuperarse de ello. No había un solo día en que no se acordaran de uno de los hermanos más carismáticos y bromistas de la familia. Pese a eso, ellos intentaron celebrar la Navidad con toda la normalidad posible, como Fred hubiera querido que se hiciese.

Y en una celebración Weasley, por supuesto, no podía faltar un invitado muy especial que ya era considerado como uno más. Harry Potter había sido un hijo más de la señora Weasley desde que este empezó a ser amigo de uno de sus hijos, Ron.

Pero últimamente y pese a los duros momentos que los Weasley estaban pasando, éste se había distanciado un poco de ellos, ya que se sentía responsable de ser la causa de la guerra contra Voldemort y sus secuaces, y por tanto de la muerte de Fred. Así que se encontraba dividido entre la alegría de estar con un una familia que el consideraba como la suya desde pequeño, y el miedo de sentirse rechazado por ellos por todo el asunto de la muerte de Fred.

Molly Weasley fue quién abrió la puerta al oír el timbre, y se encontró con el azabache esperando en la puerta y con un regalo en sus brazos.

- ¡Oh, Harry! - exclamó la señora Weasley, y le dio un abrazo cálido como el de una madre que él correspondió con gusto - Cielo, ¿nos has traído un regalo? No tenías porqué...

- Sólo es un detalle, seño... Molly - rectificó con una sonrisa al ver la mirada de advertencia de Molly cuando había oído ese comienzo de "señora".

Harry saludó a todos los miembros de la familia Weasley, que como de costumbre, lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Allí también se encontraba Fleur, la esposa de Bill; Audrey, la nueva novia de Percy desde hacía un par de meses; Angelina, la novia de George, que lo sonrió con un punto de tristeza en sus ojos que, para Harry, ya se había convertido en algo usual; y Hermione, su mejor amiga desde que había empezado el colegio Hogwarts, que estaba sentada al lado de Ron, su actual novio.

Pero había otra persona en esa sala. Ginny Weasley. La hija menor de los Weasley y la única chica de la familia. A lo largo de esos seis meses, pese a que no habían estado nada fáciles para ella, lucía todavía más impresionante que la última vez, al parecer de Harry. Llevaba una cola alta que recogía su larguísima melena pelirroja, dejando a la vista un precioso vestido azul que se había comprado para la ocasión.

- Oh... Hola Harry - saludó ella al verle.

- Hola Ginny - respondió incómodo.

Viéndolos ahora, parecía mentira que esas dos personas, un año atrás, hubieran llegado a ser pareja. Habían pasado de compartirlo absolutamente todo a tratarse como si fueran meros conocidos. A ambos les dolía, aunque todavía no lo supiesen. Ambos se querían, pero después de más de un año separados, no encontraban la forma de decírselo.

- ¡Bien, chicos! Ahora que ya estamos todos, ¡ya podemos cenar! - anunció la señora Weasley.

Todos se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas. Fue una cena muy sencilla, pero no por eso fue menos emotiva. La Navidad era un tiempo para acordarse de los seres queridos que ya no se encontraban entre ellos, y era obvio que los Weasley lo sabían por experiencia. Todos se acordaron de Fred, y todos hablaron de él a la hora del brindis. Harry fue el único que no abrió la boca. Cada vez que se acordaba del gemelo de George le venía un enorme nudo en la garganta, y las palabras de Voldemort retumbaban en su cabeza _"Has dejado que toda esa gente muera. Por ti". _Fred había muerto por él, por su culpa.

Al acabar de cenar, algunos de ellos se fueron al Salón, y Harry les siguió un poco cortado. Se quedó de pie, apoyado en una pared y mirando el resto de la gente.

Observó como Angelina cogió de las manos a George y lo arrastró hasta el centro de la sala, justo antes de darle un beso de película. Harry no comprendió el cambio de sitio hasta que se dio cuenta que, justo encima de la pareja, se encontraba un muérdago mágico que ahora poco a poco se desvanecía hasta convertirse en una niebla blanca.

Y luego estaba Ginny, que se colocó distraídamente al lado de Harry, mientras cruzaba los brazos con la cara un poco triste. "_Es normal_", pensó Harry, "_Todavía está recuperándose de la muerte de su hermano._"

- ¿Te gusta Harry? - La voz de George se sobresaltó, y por un momento Harry se pensó que la pregunta iba referida entorno a Ginny - El muérdago. Es un nuevo invento de mi tienda. Hasta que las personas que están debajo no se den un beso el muérdago no desaparecerá. A las chicas les gusta esas chorradas.

- Y a ti también, no mientas - le dijo Angelina dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Eh, eh! - se quejó Ron con una sonrisa - Para darse besos hay que estar debajo del muérdago.

Todos rieron y con un toque de varita el muérdago empezó a ponerse encima de las cabezas de la gente, haciendo que estos tuvieran que besarse, ni que fuera en la mejilla.

El muérdago, acabó encima de las cabezas de Ron y Bill, quienes pasaron un mal trago y muchas risas de los demás hasta que Ron le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla a Bill. Luego trajo otro beso de George y Angelina, uno de Ron y Hermione hasta que de repente todos se quedaron mirando a Harry. Él, que no entendía lo que sucedía, preguntó con un poco de miedo:

- ¿Qué?

Miró hacia arriba y vio el muérdago encima de su cabeza. A su lado, observó cómo Ginny miraba el muérdago y luego a él alternativamente. Harry quiso apartarse de debajo del muérdago, y no sólo era que éste le seguía, sino que Ginny se vio empujada hacía dónde Harry estaba.

- Sólo se va… Con un beso - dijo George un poco incómodo. Harry miró a Ginny con miedo.

No quería besarla, ni siquiera en la mejilla. No porque no quisiera, sino porque sabía que si lo hacía querría estar con ella y todos los esfuerzos que había estado haciendo de apartarse hasta que estuviera bien de la muerte de Fred no habrían servido para nada.

Finalmente, de manera muy cautelosa, Harry se acercó a Ginny y depositó un breve beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el muérdago se desvaneciera en niebla. Sin embargo, nadie se movió. Cómo si el muérdago siguiera todavía allí.

Y entonces, la reacción de Ginny sobresaltó y desconcertó por completo a Harry y a todos los miembros de la sala. Se abalanzó hacia él y le besó en los labios de forma pasional, recordándole un año y medio atrás, aquella vez en que Harry se lanzó después de la victoria de Gryffindor y la besó tras mucho tiempo de desearlo.

Obviamente, Harry no se apartó. No pudo contenerse y respondió al beso con igual intensidad. Sus tentaciones eran mucho más fuertes que su subconsciente en aquellos instantes.

Cuando ambos se separaron, se dieron cuenta del incómodo silencio que habían creado. Y es que los seis presentes de antes seguían mirando desconcertados por lo que acababa de pasar a la pareja.

- Bueno, eh... Creo que voy a ayudar a Molly - Fue Hermione quién rompió el silencio y, cogiendo a Ron por el brazo, se fue de allí.

- Yo… Yo… - tartamudeó Harry, intentando buscar una excusa para irse de la casa lo más antes posible - Debo irme ya. Tengo… Tengo que irme.

Harry cruzó rápidamente la puerta y salió en el patio de la madriguera para desaparecerse cuanto antes mejor. Oyó de nuevo el "pom" de la puerta, y no le hizo falta oír su voz para saber de quién se trataba.

- Harry, espera - le pidió Ginny, corriendo hacia él - Harry, lo de antes...

- Tengo que irme, Ginny - le cortó él.

- ¡Pero no puedes irte ahora!

- Sí, lo siento. Tengo mucha prisa. Nos vemos. A-adiós.

Y sin que pudiera darle opción de responder, Harry desapareció de aquel silencioso descampado de la madriguera y volvió a casa. Esa noche Harry no pudo dormir, y cuando lo hizo, sólo pensó en una cosa. En Ginny.

Una semana más tarde, a pesar de la forma con la que se había ido la última vez, Harry fue invitado a la Madriguera otra vez, y no pudo poner ninguna excusa entonces. Era la celebración de Año Nuevo, y la señora Weasley se disgustaría de verdad si no iba.

Sólo entrar, se cruzó con la mirada de Ginny. Esta apartó la cabeza y se fue enfadada. Harry la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que estaba realmente furiosa. Sabía que se sentía ofendida por la forma en que la había dejado plantada hace unos días, sin darle opción a decir nada.

Ron no comentó nada de lo ocurrido la última noche que se vieron, pese a que ninguno de los presentes lo había olvidado.

Harry no supo cómo ocurrió, pero tras la comida, todo el mundo tenía planes. Molly y Arthur se fueron a comprar, George y Angelina regresaron a la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, Ron se fue a ayudarlos, Hermione tenía una cena con sus padres. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Harry y Ginny se habían quedado solos en la Madriguera.

Estaban los dos sentados en el sofá. Harry muy incómodo, y Ginny muy enfadada.

- Em, Ginny, yo... - empezó Harry.

- ¡¿Sabes?! ¡No quiero que me montes el número ahora, Harry! Estoy harta. ¡Harta! ¡Siempre haces lo mismo! ¿¡Cómo te crees que me he sentido todo este tiempo!?

- Pe-pero, yo...

- ¡No me vengas con peros! ¿¡Eres consciente de la cantidad de noches que he llorado por tu culpa!? ¡Por tu culpa, maldita sea! ¡Estoy harta de ti y de tus jueguecitos, estoy harta de todo esto!

- ¡Pero si fuiste tú quién me besaste! - se defendió Harry en tono culpable.

- ¡Alguien tenía que hacerlo! ¡Y está claro que tú no ibas a dar el paso!

- ¡No podía! - se quejó Harry.

- ¿¡POR QUÉ!? - dijo Ginny completamente desesperada - ¡Voldemort ya no está! ¡Ya no puede hacerme daño! ¡Ya no tienes que salvar el mundo! ¡Estamos sólo tú y yo, y el claro hecho de que nunca has querido estar conmigo y que todo lo que me dijiste cuando tenía quince años en un lago sólo eran excusas! ¡Falsas excusas para dejarme! ¡Porque sino… í !

Harry se quedó unos instantes en silencio. Sólo de saber el verdadero porqué volvía ese angustiante nudo en la garganta.

- Pues porque... Porque... Cada vez que te veo, yo... Pienso en Fred, ¿vale? En que murió por mi culpa, y en que me odias por ello. No sé cómo mirarte cada vez que te veo sin acordarme de que, aunque no con mis propias manos, maté a tu hermano.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos y se quedó unos instantes asimilando lo que acababa de oír. Harry pensaba que se pondría a llorar, pero en lugar de eso, le dio una bofetada que le giró la cara.

- ¡¿Tú eres tonto, Harry Potter?! Tengo que preguntártelo, ¿¡qué diablos tienes en la cabeza?! - gritó ella frustrada - ¡Tú no mataste a Fred, Harry! Y es obvio que todos lo echamos de menos. Yo pienso en él cada día. Pero eso no significa que su muerte tenga que condicionar mi vida, ¿entiendes? Si él hubiera estado aquí hubiese querido que hiciera lo que mi corazón dijera.

Harry se frotó la mejilla que le había dado la bofetada y miró a Ginny con ojos tristes.

- ¿Y qué te dice tu corazón ahora? - preguntó Harry en un susurro.

Ginny bajó la cabeza y suspiró. Harry quiso abalanzarse hacia ella y abrazarla, pero recordó que no podía hacer eso.

- Que te echo de menos - dijo Ginny, y el corazón de Harry dio un salto - Pero también que eres un idiota por haberme hecho malgastar seis meses de estar contigo.

- ¿Tú… querías estar conmigo? - preguntó Harry entre sorprendido y aliviado.

- Te quiero, Harry - dijo ella, a modo de respuesta de él.

- ¿Aunque sea un idiota? - preguntó Harry acercándose un poco más a ella y a esos labios, que eran tan rojizos como su pelo.

- Aún así - respondió ella, haciendo una media sonrisa - La pregunta es, Harry. ¿Tú me sigues queriendo? Porque estoy harta de hacerme esta pregunta cada noche y que nadie me conteste.

Harry se acercó a Ginny hasta sentir el calor de su contacto mientras pasaba muy suavemente su mano por la mejilla de la pelirroja.

- Yo nunca he dejado de quererte. Jamás. Todo lo que hecho ha sido por ti y para que pudieras tener un futuro y ser feliz, pensando siempre en ti, aunque yo no pudiera estar en él - explicó Harry muy serio sin dejar de mirar esos ojos marrón chocolate.

Comprobó que los ojos de Ginny estaban brillantes, y una gota se deslizó por su mejilla llena de pecas. Harry se la secó cuidadosamente con su pulgar.

- Vuelve conmigo, Harry - pidió.

Nunca la había visto así de vulnerable. Sólo una vez, por la muerte de su hermano. Pensar que era él el que la estaba haciendo sufrir le mataba por dentro. Así que sólo pudo hacer una cosa que sabía que alegraría un poco su tristeza.

- Nunca fui más feliz que estando contigo y nunca podré pensar en nada más que tú - dijo Harry acariciando la mejilla de la pelirroja con amor.

Ella no aguantó más. Le besó con fiereza, ahora segura de que Harry la quería. Segura de que estaría con él, para siempre. Porque siempre era mucho tiempo, pero era el tiempo que quería pasar con Harry. _Su Harry_. No Harry Potter, ni el elegido, ni el salvador del mundo mágico. _Sólo _Harry.

Harry siguió sus instintos más primarios y la tumbó en el sofá, echándose encima de ella.

- Necesito… Por favor… Te he echado tanto de menos… - susurró Ginny a Harry mientras.

- ¿Pero quieres…? - preguntó Harry dejando la frase incompleta.

- Harry, la última vez que lo hice, _lo hicimos, _fue hace más de un año. Así que _sí_, definitivamente _quiero_.

- Pero oye, como venga alguien… ¡Estamos en medio del salón!

- ¿Tú por qué crees que de repente, de diez personas que había en la sala, nos hemos quedado absolutamente solos? - Harry asintió, y de repente comprendió que todo el mundo estaba en el mismo plan excepto él - Además, así tiene más gracia… - añadió Ginny con voz seductora mientras pasaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Harry sintió como, después de tanto tiempo, su monstruo interior rugía con fuerza y empezó a besar el cuello de Ginny con ansia. Él también la había echado de menos, y no se dio cuenta hasta ese momento de lo mucho que la necesitaba.

Si Ginny era sexy al parecer de Harry con todo lo que hacía, viéndola ahora cómo se desnudaba era todavía más impresionante de ver para los ojos del azabache.

Nunca se cansaría de ese cuerpo precioso, lleno de pequeñas pecas que a Harry le encantaba recorrer con los labios una a una. Besando y adorando la piel de su hermosa pelirroja, la única que quería y la única que deseaba.

- Harry... - gimió Ginny para el placer de él en su oído.

- Hmm... - Es todo lo que dijo Harry, que estaba demasiado ocupado recorriendo con su boca el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

Se entregaron como nunca lo habían hecho. No era sólo el contacto físico lo que los probocaba y los incitaba a seguir. El calor de sus cuerpos, por el simple hecho de que se amaban así, tal y cómo habían nacido, era lo que de verdad adoraban de ese momento.

Harry se transformó una vez más en un hombre completamente distinto al chico que estaba perdidamente enamorado de la hermana de su mejor amigo. Acarició, besó y disfrutó del cuerpo de Ginny, incluso aquellos más preciados y de los cuales era afortunado de poder simplemente mirarlos. Él era _el novio _de Ginny. Era suya. Y él era suyo.

Después de una larga tarde, cayeron agotados en el sofá. Ginny cubrió a ambos cuerpos con una manta y se recostó en el pecho de Harry, disfrutando de su calidez, mientras éste le acariciaba su melena pelirroja con dulzura.

Al abrir los ojos, Ginny sonrió al ver aquello que tenían encima de ellos, haciendo que Harry la mirara confuso.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó.

- Mira arriba - sonrió ella.

Harry miró hacia arriba y vio un poco de muérdago encima de los dos. Se rieron con cariño y Harry abrazó con más fuerza a la pelirroja.

- ¿Ahora es la parte en la que tengo que besarte?

- Hazlo - pidió ella, pero justo cuando el azabache iba a besarla, Ginny le puso un dedo en los labios - Pero sólo si me prometes que a partir de ahora no hará falta un muérdago para eso.

- Lo que me pides es muy difícil... - bromeó Harry, haciendo que Ginny también sonriera.

- Tendrás que esforzarte, porque a partir de ahora tendrás que besarme muy seguido - dijo Ginny levantando una ceja y con una media sonrisa.

Harry sonrió anchamente ante aquel pensamiento y besó con dulzura la nariz llena de pecas de su querida pelirroja.

- Por ti lo que haga falta.

* * *

_¡Saludos a todos, queridos lectores!_

_Echábamos de menos escribir un one-shot, así que aquí tenéis otro de la pareja Hanny, que nos encanta. Esperamos que os haya gustado. Si ha sido así, agradecemos algún que otro comentario y favoritos, siempre alegran el día :)_

_Si queréis seguir en contacto con nosotras, visitad nuestro facebook:  
__ pages/HBPB-y-MMM/381689461940157?ref=hl_

_Un abrazo enorme,_

_**Half-Blood Princess Black  
Mudblood Marauder Malfoy**_


End file.
